


Конец

by maybeheir



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Рокси прибывает в резиденцию Харли-Клэр и обнаруживает разбитые окна, напуганного ребенка в домике на дереве и самых настоящих монстров во дворе. Помимо всего прочего, Джои нигде не видать.





	Конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129834) by [holless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holless/pseuds/holless). 

> Отсылка на каноничный "геймовер": если переключиться на Джуда, когда Джои должна убегать от монстров, вы получите катсцену, где Джои съедают монстры. Ага. Этот фик как раз об этом.

Тебя зовут Джои Клэр, и ты абсолютно точно бежишь вверх по лестнице!

Твой младший братец оказался достаточно умён, чтобы отвлечь монстров, повисших у тебя на хвосте (…пистолетом? У Джуда есть пистолет? Ох, ты точно с ним- нет, не сейчас, сейчас это неважно), но это точно ненадолго. Если уж на то пошло, когда ты добегаешь до поворота лестничной площадки, ты слышишь оглушительный топот огромного чудища, поднимающегося по вслед за тобой. Затем ты выбираешь наихудшее время за всю свою короткую юную жизнь, чтобы задуматься.

_«Что будет, если они меня поймают? Они вообще близко, или это мне только кажется? Откуда вообще явились эти монстры? **Боже, откуда они вообще взялись?** Джуду видно меня отсюда или- Джуд.»_

Держась дрожащей рукой за стену и слыша топот множества ног на лестнице за твоей спиной, ты решаешь задуматься, что же твой младший брат сейчас делает.

> **>Читатель: Будь другим ребёнком.**

Тебя зовут Джуд Харли, и ты никогда в жизни так не боялся. Хотя это определённо так не кажется!!! Если бы, скажем, некий вездесущий рассказчик сейчас наблюдал, как тебя бешено трясёт, пока ты, вцепившись в подоконник и опасно высунувшись из окошка домика на дереве, пытаешься высмотреть свою сестру в доме, то этот рассказчик несомненно бы заметил твои самые уверенные и отважные мысли!

Но глубоко внутри, ты совершенно не чувствуешь себя ни отважно, ни даже уверенно. Если Джои хоть на секунду помедлит в своём героическом отступлении…

> **>Читатель: Будь кем-то, у кого крайне плохой тайминг.**

Ты снова решаешь быть Джои, как раз когда её хватают за пояс толстые мясистые лапы. Ты инстинктивно кричишь и пытаешься нашарить фонарик. Твои руки быстро оказываются прижаты за спиной, когда монстр передаёт тебя через голову другому монстру. Ты перестаёшь кричать, как монстр передаёт тебя следующему.

Или… роняет тебя. Ты не понимаешь, почему сияющий зелёный свет окружает тебя. И… ты уже никогда не поймёшь. Ты — Джои, и твоя история только что резко оборвалась. Твой фонарик валяется на холодном деревянном полу, где ты его уронила, и частично насытившаяся тварь с Альтернии уходит во двор, откуда с домика на дереве доносится запах угощения. 

* * *

Ты теперь Рокси Лалонд. На полставки учёный, на полставки САМАЯ крутая няня, на пол (?)ставки, впрочем, и алкоголик, но ты не любишь об этом задумываться.

Ты едешь домой с полным багажником продуктов, чуть-чуть под мухой. Как обычно, где-то в подсознании та часть тебя, что остаётся нетронутой алкоголем, орёт на тебя, чтобы ты остановилась на обочине, если уж не ради собственной безопасности, то хотя бы ради вверенных тебе малышей, которые не любят видеть тебя пьяной, и которым, скорее всего, ещё больше не понравится увидеть тебя мёртвой в кювете. Как обычно, ты игнорируешь эту часть своего сознания. Ты сворачиваешь направо с трассы, названия которой уже и не припомнишь, и официально выезжаешь из центра Хаунтсвитча. Не то чтобы, конечно, Хаунтсвитч был таким уж большим городком, чтобы в нём можно было отличить центр от окраины. Скорее «район с магазином и МакДональдсом», мысленно поправляешь ты себя.

_На самом деле_ ты едешь не совсем домой, напоминаешь ты себе. «Домой» будет ещё где-то минут на двадцать пять езды отсюда, в несколько менее известном городке по соседству с Хаунтсвитчем. Дом — это отстойная однушка, за съём которой ты в пяти секундах от решения не платить. Дело не в том, что у тебя нет денег, — хотя это не так уж и далеко от истины — ты просто почти не живёшь там. Потому и случилась эта маленькая оговорка — назвать «домом» поместье Харли-Клэр. Ты гадаешь, как бы Джейк отреагировал, если бы нанятая им нянечка для присмотра за его детьми официально переехала в его дом.

Вышеупомянутое поместье Харли-Клэр уже в поле зрения, и дорога, по которой ты едешь, становится менее ровной. Тебе кажется, ты увидела, как рядом с твоей машиной промелькнул чёрный силуэт, но ты отмахиваешься от этой мысли, списывая на очередную галлюцинацию — учитывая, что ты сейчас <strike>бухая в клочья</strike> немножко во хмелю.

Следующее уже труднее списать на пьяные галлюцинации, когда ты заворачиваешь во двор и видишь разбитое окно, собаку, дрожащую в слишком маленькой для неё будке, в которой она спала лишь пару раз щенком, и самого что ни на есть настоящего _монстра_ — с люминесцентно-зелёной пастью и чёрной чешуёй, стоящего на пути к твоему привычному месту в гараже.

Разумеется, ты его давишь.

Когда с монстром покончено, твои мысли обращаются к детям. Твоя следующая мысль это «какого хрена вокруг дома скопились эти монстры». Ты отбрасываешь эту мысль как несущественную и распахиваешь дверь, чтобы найти своих малышей. Ты до смерти обожаешь эту ребятню, и ни за что на свете не дашь им погибнуть от рук злых инопланетных монстров. Ты, блять, клянёшься в этом.

> **>Читатель: Будь ребёнком, который ещё не мёртв.**

Ты снова Джуд Харли. Единственная разница между этим и прошлым разом, когда ты был конкретно этим молодым человеком — это то, что храбрости в тебе сейчас и в помине нет. Сейчас ты забился в угол домика, обхватив руками колени, а рация неудобно лежит у тебя в ногах. Отважные мысли уже успели кончиться. Ты также настойчиво игнорируешь монстров, таранящих ствол дерева, на котором ты укрылся, но это не так уж и сложно, учитывая, что ты почти ничего не видишь из-за слёз, и почти ничего не слышишь из-за всхлипов.

— Ответь, Джои. Пожалуйста, ответь. Пожалуйста, ответь.

Прошёл уже примерно час с тех пор, как ты в последний раз связывался со своей сестрой. Разумеется, она сейчас в полной безопасности на чердаке, но тебе всё равно очень хотелось бы, чтобы она ответила. В конце концов, монстры, до этого преследовавшие её, уже давным-давно покинули дом и теперь угрожающе кружат под твоим укрытием. Она в принципе может свободно перемещаться по дому! Она может придумать план, чтобы воссоединиться с тобой! Она может позвать на помощь! Ты полагаешь, что она не знает, что дом пуст, учитывая, что ты не можешь с ней связаться.

Может, она уронила рацию. Или у неё сели батарейки! Нет, она, скорее всего, определила, что таинственные лидеры культа подслушивают их на расстоянии, и решила, что самым безопасным способом предотвратить распространение информации об её укрытии будет оборвать все контакты с тобой! В таком случае, тебе лучше прекратить пытаться с ней связаться.

— Пожалуйста, ответь. Пожалуйста, ответь. Джои.

Да… И ты перестанешь… вот сейчас, ещё разок…

_«Джои. Джои! Джои, пожалуйста!»_

Вот… Прямо… С- От болезненно громкого выстрела ты вздрагиваешь и поднимаешь голову с колен так резко, что ударяешься ею о стену, и твои всхлипы немедленно прекращаются. За этим следуют ещё три выстрела, и, хоть тебе ничего не видно из окна, ты всё равно в шоке уставился в него.

Тишина.

Монстры стихли. Ружьё стихло. Бриз стих. Даже твоё дыхание стихло.

— Джуд? — раздаётся знакомый голос. Ты облегчённо выдыхаешь так быстро, что едва не задыхаешься, и быстро ползёшь к люку, заваливаясь набок. Рация падает на пол где-то позади тебя, и ты распахиваешь люк настежь.

И, о чудо, это твоя няня стоит на земле рядом с лестницей, смотрит на тебя широко раскрытыми розовыми глазами, сжимая ружьё в руках.

Ты выкрикиваешь её имя гораздо громче, чем того требует ситуация, и едва не сигаешь с дерева головой вниз.

— Джуд! Джуд, чшшш, чшш, я поднимусь, я поднимусь к тебе. — И вот она уже на верхней ступеньке лестницы, а потом внутри домика, и её руки уже крепко обнимают тебя, и на секунду тебе кажется, что всё в порядке.

Потом этот момент исчезает, и ты осознаёшь, что от Рокси несёт вином, и Джои всё ещё в беде или что ещё похуже, а самое настоящее ружьё упирается прикладом тебе в живот. Но это всё сейчас для тебя не важно, потому что ближайший эквивалент родителя для тебя уже здесь, и она обнимает тебя, и всё будет хорошо, Рокси постарается. Ты всхлипываешь ей в плечо, а она гладит тебя по волосам, продолжает успокаивать тебя, закрывая за собой люк.

> **>Читатель: Будь пьяной няней.**

Ты возвращаешься к пребыванию обычно безответственной и более чем обычно пьяной няней, но на этот раз у тебя в руках дрожит двенадцатилетний мальчик. Этот мальчик немного успокоился с того момента, как ты его обнаружила, но в ответ на вопрос о местоположении его сестры он снова возвращается к всхлипываниям. У тебя было немного времени, чтобы понять, что происходит, и с этим крайне ограниченным знанием ты понимаешь, что его слёзы — это _очень, очень плохой знак_. Ты прикасаешься к плечу своего подопечного, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Эй, Джуд. — Он поднимает на тебя мокрые глаза. — Я сейчас позвоню твоей сестре, окей?

Он шмыгает носом и кивает, прежде чем снова зарыться носом в твою грудь. Ты не возражаешь, и даже вообще не замечаешь этого, и возвращаешь ладонь на его голову.

Ты откапываешь телефон из своих карманов и быстро вводишь пин-код отточенным движением. Номер Джои в твоей телефонной книжке — записан под именем «Бабси» — стоит вторым в списке. Всхлипы Джуда становятся всё тише, и, прежде чем набрать номер, ты прислушиваешься, пытаясь услышать рык монстров поблизости. Ничего. _И слава, блять, богу._

Вы оба затихаете, слушая глухие гудки, эхом раздающиеся в домике.

Гудок. Второй. Третий. Четвертый. Пятый. «Извините, но я сейчас не могу ответить. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала» — сообщает автоответчик.

Джуд прижимается к тебе крепче. Ты кладёшь телефон рядом с собой и отвечаешь тем же. Твой желудок сворачивается в тугой холодный комок.

* * *

Ты продолжаешь быть Рокси Лалонд. Прошло около часа. Ты в итоге убедила Джуда дать тебе хоть какое-то описание последних событий дня, но кроме этого вы мало о чём говорили. Он в итоге тоже отлип от тебя, и ты немного об этом жалеешь. Объяснить ему план действий по спасению его сестры было удивительно легко — единственной заминкой было лишь то, что он пожелал отправиться с тобой, когда как ты предпочла бы, чтобы он остался в домике. Ты соглашаешься с его требованием — пусть ты и полагаешь, что ему будет безопаснее оставаться как можно дальше от неисследованного дома, если монстры решат вернуться к его укрытию, он окажется беззащитным. Ты всё равно заставляешь его пообещать — что бы ни случилось, он будет держаться позади тебя, даже если ты понимаешь, что он всё равно так и сделает.

План не так уж и сложен: пойти на чердак, по пути отбиваясь от монстров, постучать в дверь, позвать Джои. Если Джои там, забрать её в домик на дереве и вызвать полицию. Если Джои там нет — обыскать весь дом, пока вы её не найдёте, после чего вернуться в домик на дереве и вызвать полицию. Вполне прямолинейный план. Ты отказываешься обдумывать возможный вариант действий, если вы её не найдете.

Ты спускаешься по лестнице первой — одной рукой держась за перекладины, другой держа ружьё. Холодный ветер пронизывает тебя до костей. Каким-то образом уют забитого хламом укрытия сдерживал темноту, но теперь это очевидно — солнце давно покинуло небосвод. На улице темно. Ты позволяешь себе немного подрожать от осеннего ветра, и отступаешь от лестницы, чтобы дать спуститься своему подопечному. Он спускается медленно, и ты так же медленно осматриваешь окрестности, держа наготове ружьё. Никогда ещё этот дом, место, где ты частично прожила уже почти пять лет, не казалось настолько угрожающим. Каждый ветерок казался дыханием затаившегося демона. Каждый шорох казался шуршанием его чешуи в кустах.

Джуд достигает земли и немедленно хватается за твою футболку. Он из тех детей, что иногда кажутся взрослыми — конечно, иногда он может быть несерьёзным, и иногда, пытаясь казаться взрослее, чем он есть, самую малость перегибает, но он также умён и изо всех сил сопереживает. Он никогда не показывал своих слабостей перед тобой, и ты знаешь, что так он пытается произвести впечатление. Он хочет, чтобы все считали его взрослым в теле ребёнка, потому что, может быть, если все так будут думать, его недостатки будут менее заметными. Ты никогда не видела его таким уязвимым.

Быстрыми шагами, слегка пошатываясь — даже огромное количество адреналина в крови не может перебить столь же огромное количество алкоголя — пересекаешь двор в направлении задней двери рядом с разбитым окном и думаешь о сестре Джуда.

Джои похожа на своего брата тем, что пытается вести себя старше, чем она есть, но ты почти уверена, что она такая она и есть. Никаких иллюзий — её жизнь и невзгоды, с которыми она успела столкнуться, заставили её повзрослеть, как минимум, на пять лет. Но, в отличие от Джуда, у Джои нет никаких проблем с выражением своих слабостей. Она одинока, она иногда даже злопамятна, она сбита с толку, и она совершенно не двадцатипятилетняя девушка, пытающаяся ухаживать за домом и младшим братом — ей всего четырнадцать. Джои всего-навсего четырнадцать, и когда ей было всего два годика, ты, тогда ещё одиннадцатилетняя сопля, дала самой себе обещание, что у этой маленькой леди будет самая что ни на есть лучшая жизнь, невзирая на отстойного папу и мёртвую маму и всё, что судьба для неё приготовила. И ты держалась этого обещания до двадцати трёх лет, потому что ты хочешь видеть историю Джои. Ты хочешь посмотреть, какой она вырастет.

И ты начинаешь задумываться, может ли её история так оборваться.

Ты поворачиваешь за угол к лестнице и пристреливаешь монстра на верхней площадке прямо в сияющую пасть до того, как он тебя заметит. Ты продолжаешь идти.

Ты поднимаешься по лестнице и заворачиваешь за угол.

На полу лежит фонарик, тускло мерцающий из-за севших батареек, а рядом с ним — пятно крови.


End file.
